sonic_fts_fan_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
These characters oppose the efforts of various evil threats. Among these being Dr. Eggman, Naugus, and various other creatures. Most heroes are affiliated with other heroes to form a team, most notably, the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Teams Team Sonic The trio of the classic characters. * Sonic the Hedgehog: The fastest thing alive! * Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic's little buddy. * Knuckles the Echidna: Guardian of the Master Emerald Team Dark A group of shady agents hired by G.U.N.. * Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form * Rouge the Bat: Treasure Hunter Extraordinare * E-123 Omega: Formerly Eggman's Ultimate Robot Team Rose A ragtag team of Amy's friends. Gamma joined after being rebuilt a second time by Tails, and Tikal joined after becoming friends with Amy. * Amy Rose: Chasin' Sonic since Sonic CD. * Cream the Rabbit: A rabbit that came along for the ride. * Big the Cat: Even dumber than Boom Knuckles. * E-102 Gamma: The first badnik that accepted personality. * Tikal the Echidna: She's really 4000 years old. Chaotix Detective Agency A group of retired treasure hunters who took up detective work. Ray joined shortly after the Newtrogic Island incident. * Espio the Chameleon: Behold! A ninja! * Charmy the Bee: The Loudmouth. * Vector the Crocodile: A real Defective Detective. * Mighty the Armadillo: The Strongest Mobian Alive * Ray the Flying Squirrel: Mighty's Partner * Heavy the Robot: Friend or Foe? * Bomb: You want it? Chaotix Explorer Company A troupe of explorers who are affiliated with the Chaotix Crew. * Relic the Pika: An archaologist on Angel Island * Fixit: Relic's robotic assistant. * Julie-Su the Echidna: Knuckles's distant relative and defect from the Dark Legion. * Saffron the Bee: One of Charmy's earliest friends. * Archimedes the Fire Ant: Knuckles's Mentor Knothole Freedom Fighters A small, yet feisty group of friends who opposed the evil Dr. Robotnik in the past. Sonic and Tails are former members of this team. * Sally Acorn: The De-Facto leader of the K.F.F.. * NICOLE the Holo-Lynx: Sally's computer program given form. * Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette: A half-roboticized rabbit who fights with the Freedom Fighters. * Antoine D'Coolette: A former Royal Army soldier. * Rotor the Walrus: The brains and brawn of the K.F.F.. * Rosie the Woodchuck: The caretaker of the K.F.F.. Crazy Kritters (AKA: Avalon Freedom Fighters) a * Bow Sparrow: The current leader of the A.F.F. after Rob left with his family. * Rob O' the Hedge: Amy Rose's cousin and former leader of the A.F.F.. * Mari-An the Echidna: Rob's wife and mother to Jon. * "Little" Jon: The son of Rob O' the Hedge and Mari-An. * Friar Buck * Alan Quail * Munch the Rat * Thorn the Lop Desert Raiders (AKA: Shamar Freedom Fighters) a * Spike the Porcupine * Sonar the Fennec * Trevor Burrow the Mole Shijin Warriors (AKA: Chun-Nan Freedom Fighters) a * Dulcy the Dragon * Jian the Tiger * Bunker the Tortoise * Cinder the Pheasant * Monkey Khan Wolf Pack a * Lupe the Wolf * Lobo the Wolf * Reynard the Wolf * Diablo the Wolf * Canus the Wolf * Marcos the Wolf * Maria the Wolf Arctic Freedom Fighters a * Guntiver the Arctic Wolf * Augustus the Polar Bear * Erma the Ermine * Flip the Penguin * Sealia the Seal Downunda Freedom Fighters a * Walt Wallaby * Barby Koala * Wombat Stu * Guru Emu * Duck “Bill” Platypus Sand-Blasters a * Jack Rabbit * Avery the Bear * Shift E. Wolf * Jolt the Roadrunner * Tex the Lizard * “Flex” the Armadillo * “Jitters” the Squirrel Secret Freedom Fighters a * Harvey Who the Owl * Lyco the Wolf * Leeta the Wolf * Shard the Metal Sonic * Larry Lynx High Flying Freedom Fighters A flock of avian Freedom Fighters who fell at the hands of Dr. Robotnik. Most info about this group was lost when it was destroyed. * Carl Condor (Condorbot) Original Freedom Fighters a * Colonel Tig Stripe * MP Bull Bones * Sir Peckers * Trey Scales * Spot Long Turquoise Hill Freedom Fighters (STC) a * Tux the Penguin * Joe Sushi the Walrus * Tufftee Acorn * Flicky the Mobian Flicky 'S.P.E.A.R. (STC)' a * Mr. Gold * Captain Blue Meropis a * Razor the Shark * Coral the Betta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Queen Angelica the Angler * King Puff the Pufferfish * Striker the Mantis Shrimp * Echo the Dolphin Brotherhood of Guardians An organization of Echidnas who oppose the Dark Legion and Enerjak. Only the currently living members will have articles of their own, deceased members will be listed if they are notable. * Edmund the Echidna: Knuckles's distant ancestor and the first Guardian. * Spectre the Echidna: After his father, Tobor, died, Spectre became the oldest known guardian in the present day. * Sojourner the Echidna: * Thunderhawk the Echidna: * Janelle-Li the Echidna: The only known female member of the Brotherhood. Unfortunately, she contracted a fatal illness and died. * Athair the Echidna: * Sabre the Echidna: The Ultimax (STC) a * Holly Thunpfoot the Rabbit * Dexter Bagstille the Bird * Theodore Abram Spartacus the Turtle Other Allies These characters are usually one-offs, but those who aren't play a vital role in assisting the Heroes. * Cosmo the Seedrian: The last of the Seedrians after the fall of the Metarex. * Silver the Hedgehog: IT'S NO USE! * Gold the Tenrec: A telepath from Silver's time. * Professor Von Schlemmer: Formerly an AoStH character, this scientist took a level in quality. * Blaze the Cat: A pyrokinetic cat who guards the Sol Emeralds. * Marine the Raccoon: A hydrokinetic raccoon who sails the seas of the Sol Zone. * Tekno the Canary: Another brainy person. * Shortfuse the Cybernik * Ebony the Cat * Ivory the Poodle * Dr. Sorders Supporting a * Sir Charles Needlemouse (AKA: Uncle Chuck) * Ben "Mutt" Muttski * Geoffrey St. John the Skunk * Hershey the Cat * Dr. Ellidy * Mina Mongoose * Tiara the Mink * Sonia the Hedgehog * Manic the Hedgehog * Honey the Cat * Chaos * Emerl * Gemerl * Chip / Light Gaia * Lumina Flowlight * Illumina * Shahra * Wisps * Mother Wisp * Shade the Echidna * Nestor the Wise Chao and Animal Buddies a * Cheese the Chao * Chocola Chao * Froggy * Crusher Chao MORE TO COME Doppelgangers a * Miles Smith * Sir Gawain * Sir Lancelot * Nimue * Sir Galahad * Sir Percival * Ali Baba * Sinbad * Boom Sonic * Boom Tails * Boom Knuckles * Boom Amy * Mirror Boom Sonic * Mirror Boom Tails * Mirror Boom Knuckles * Mirror Boom Amy * Overseer O'Nux * Dr. Ovi Kintobor Boom Natives a * Sticks the Badger * Mirror Sticks * Comedy Chimp * Fastidious Beaver * Cliff * MAIA * Perci * Zooey Next Generation a * Sonia Needlemouse * Manik Needlemouse If I missed any heroes, e-mail me at seekingthesky@gmail.com . Trivia Fan Characters are not on this list. Go here if you wish to find them.